1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to disbond measuring and more particularly to a method of measuring disbonds in joint regions.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Disbonds constitute a major threat to the structural integrity of a multi-element component. Visual inspection of the component for disbonds is often not possible since the joint regions are surrounded by other elements. Non-visual techniques such as tangential x-ray or ultrasound inspection have been unsuccessful in accurately detecting joint disbonds, especially in complex geometry joint areas such as those existing in solid rocket motors (SRMs). Specifically, artifacts such as fluorescence near the edges of the component prevent any meaningful application of tangential x-ray techniques. All previous attempts employing ultrasound have met with failure.